Forgotten
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: Momiji has been having nightmares about his mother for the past three days. About her forgetting, her yelling and screaming at him. Can he over come this? Make her remember him? Or will it devour him from the inside out before he can tell anyone what's ma
1. Momiji's pain

Title: You Chose to Forget  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
This story is for my friend Kate-Kate, because she loves Momiji, and I want to thank her with this story. So Katelyn, I know that you're reading, thanks. For everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ (The Past, Momiji, four years old)  
  
Four year old Momiji ran down the hall. Mama. He didn't want her to give up. He wanted to be someone's son, to be loved by a mom, but if she...if she...Momiji closed his eyes shut and shook his head. This wasn't true! Even though Mama wasn't that caring of him she wouldn't forget about her only son! She wouldn't! The young boy wouldn't let her give up this easily just because he changes into the rabbit of the Zodiac. It's not fair for her to just say she wants her memory erased. If that were to happen Momiji would feel so guilty for just being here. She wouldn't smile. Everytime he called her Mama she would scream at him for calling her that. Calling him all sorts of names he didn't understand. Except one, which she used a lot.  
  
(You THING! Stay away from me! You aren't real! You aren't real! This is all just a bad dream!) She would scream at her son.  
  
(Mama...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!) He would reply, but it was of no use. She would just run away if she could. Momiji would dearly love to follow but he couldn't.  
  
It hurt her so much. And it hurt little Momiji to know that being like this, being a part of the Zodiac, would mean hurting his mother like this. This also hurt him in a way because he didn't want to be called a 'thing' or 'freak child'. Momiji wanted a mother that would love him no matter what or who he was, but, that was to much to ask for. To much to ask for...  
  
A Mama that would say 'I love you'.  
  
Even so, Momiji had to stop her. Even though the words saying that it was okay for her memory to be erased came from his mouth his heart was telling him to take it back. Momiji wanted to stop this. Or atleast tell her that he would love her no matter what. He really would. He would try his best to make her happy, make her smile, instead of causing her pain. There had to be an alternative. Please!  
  
As he reached the open door where Hatori and Mama sat, she was shaking and crying hysterically. Momiji peeked around the corner to see, to scared to step in, because Mama would yell at him again.  
  
"Is this was you want? Do you really want to forget about your only child? Are you sure you won't regret this?" Hatori asked even though he already knew her answer. It really wasn't his wish to do this because he knew that it would hurt Momiji, and she had to know this, but if she wanted to.  
  
Momiji's voice cried the words he so much wanted to say (Mama! Say no! Please! I want a Mama, I just don't want a Papa, I want a Mama too!)  
  
She said with a shaky voice "The only regret...I have...is that...that THING ever came out of...MY body.."  
  
(Am I really that bad?) asked Momiji to himself. His eyes gazed at his mom with hurt. (Am I really? Am I really...)  
  
~~~~~~~ (To the present, fifteen year old Momiji, at his house)  
  
"No! Mama!" he shrieked, sitting up. Cold drops of sweat slid off of his face, he had that dream again. He had been having the same horrifying nightmare for the last three nights. What brought it up all of a sudden? "Mama..." he sobbed, clutching his sheets. "Why? I know that it hurt you...but what about me..?"  
  
Tears fell onto his hand as he cried that lonely night.  
  
~~~~~~~~ (That day at school)  
  
Momiji really did separate himself from the others. He wouldn't talk much, not even to Tohru, his whole personality of being jumpy and happy was thrown out of the window ever since the nightmare started. The blond would just sit there in class, staring down at his desk, thinking about what happened eleven years ago. If Mama had only held on for that much longer he really would have tried harder to be the son that she had wanted. Even if he was a child of the Zodiac he could do things. Even though she couldn't hug him it still would have been okay. Wouldn't it?  
  
Though, not being able to hold your own child, that must have gone through her head millions of times. Never being able to hold him if he started to cry because they would change into an animal. If you made one wrong move in public then it would change into a bunny. How embarrassing would that be for any mother? That's probably why, when someone cursed by the zodiac is born, they have to depend on the same gender parent for love if the other one would not show you any. That's why Papa said that he would make up for Mama's love. But Momiji wanted a mothers love. That's what he wished for more than anything else that he could be given.  
  
More than anything. Though, Momiji did have a mom, sort of. Or saw her as a mom. She was always so kind to him and patient. That person was Tohru and he knew that she would never turn her back on anyone in the Sohma family. But Momiji still felt like there was something missing. It wasn't his true mother so he could never really have the love of his own Mama, but her memory would never come back, so it was useless to think that she might love him. But Tohru was like a mom to Momiji and Momiji would do anything for Tohru. When she had first learned of the Zodiac she wasn't scared at all. Tohru was one of those rare people that you just can't help but like. Even though Tohru didn't know it Momiji felt like she was his adopted mom because she wasn't afraid to be around him or hold his hand.  
  
That's what he always wanted in Mama.  
  
Meanwhile, while he sat on a bench because it was after school, the others were beginning to worry about Momiji. He wasn't himself. This wasn't like him to be sad.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Haru, more to himself as he, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stood pretty far away. But able to see him. "He's been like this for three days. He's the complete opposite of himself."  
  
Yuki asked "Has something happened back at the main house?"  
  
"Don't think so..." the ox replied. Maybe this was Akito's doing but Akito has been sick in bed for a whole week, so that was out of the window.  
  
"Hell, everyone gets down once and a while, even for no reason. Just leave him alone for a little longer and he'll cheer up," Kyo suggested with a sigh. He watched Momiji stand up, his head sulked down, his hair over his eyes as he watched the ground instead of where he was going in front of him. "But, this is unusual, very unusual."  
  
Tohru thought (Poor Momiji. I don't know what's happened but he needs to do something that he likes. He thinks that he's doing a good job hiding it, since every time we talk to him he automatically puts a smile, but I know that something is really bugging him. I don't want to be impolite and ask but...in this situation...)  
  
The brunette ran to Momiji without any warning. She yelled on his way "Momiji! Hi!"  
  
(Tohru?) he asked in his head. He looked to his right and there stood Tohru with a smile, so he returned it quickly with a smirk. "Hi Tohru! I was just about to go home, where are Yuki and Kyo? And Haru?"  
  
"Umm...Momiji...." she started. She had to know as the others walked up to him. Momiji felt on that question he didn't want to know. "I know that it might not be any of my business...but...I'm worried about you. You haven't been your usual self lately. And I want you to, ummm, know that if there's something on your mind you can tell us."  
  
Momiji lied right away. "No! Nothing's wrong! I've just been, well, having things on my mind. But everything's okay. Really!"  
  
Even though they could see straight through his lie they didn't want to bring it up. He trudged off, that hurt look back on his face. The bounce was out of his step for sure.  
  
"Something is wrong. For sure," Yuki pointed out the obvious. The other boys nodded. "If Akito did anything to Momiji I'll...."  
  
"Don't worry. It couldn't have been Akito because he's been in bed sick for the last week. There's got to be something obvious that had happened that we know but just can't tell," said Haru in a worried tone. All of them were worried. "Or Kyo could be right, as much as I hate to admit it."  
  
"Shutup. He'll be fine. He's a big boy!" Kyo said.  
  
Yuki gave him a sharp look "Stupid cat."  
  
"Damn rat," hissed Kyo, literally.  
  
(Tohru....I'm sorry....I didn't want to lie to you) apologized Momiji in his mind as he started down to the House of Sohma. He felt so guilty. If there's one person he didn't want to hurt that would be Tohru. Tears streamed down his face. (Tohru! I'm so sorry.)  
  
(Momiji. I hope that you can tell us soon) pleaded Tohru in her mind. (Please. I want to help and so does everyone else. But we can't help unless you let us)  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," said Haru.  
  
"Thanks," all but Kyo said as they parted.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review. There will be more coming up if you want. PLEASE BE GENTLE! FIRST FB FIC! Thank you. 


	2. Memories of Pain

^_______^ I'm soooo happy that you like it Mallet Wielder of Doom. And you too Aura Black Chan-sama! I'm so happy. Even if no one else reviews I will do this for you two.  
  
~~~~~~~ (The past. Momiji at age three)  
  
Playing in the sandbox behind his mothers and fathers house was all to normal for Momiji. He couldn't go inside when his Mama was home because she would go ballistic, Momiji at this age didn't understand it all that much, all he understood is that he was a horrible thing. A horrible thing by what his Mama said. And whenever he tried to hug a girl Papa would pull him away. Momiji didn't understand anything besides that he would turn into an animal. The three year old wasn't sure why but things were the way they were. He couldn't help it. Atleast that's what Papa said.  
  
When Momiji accidentally dug to deep his plastic shovel got stuck in the ground underneath the sand. He used all of his three-year-old strength to pull that plastic shovel out of it, and when he succeeded, it flung right back and hit him in the right cheek. Leaving a little red mark. He started crying from the sudden pain. More of shock actually. In a flash, he stood up and ran into the house, he wanted to be with his Papa so he could kiss and make it feeling better. But Momiji had forgotten about the rule about not going into the house when Mama was home. That was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Now Momiji just guessed it was his fault but she didn't have to...  
  
His Papa had left to go get lunch, it was a huge empty house. Momiji made his way into the living room where his Mama laid on the couch. Tears still streamed down his face. He didn't care about who did it was he just wanted to be held. He started running towards his Mama.  
  
(Mamaaaaa! I wewy have an owie!) he squealed, his voice choking on salty tears that fell down his face. The young bunny reached for her but she screamed. Momiji recoiled by sitting on his bottom. Still crying hysterically. (Mama!)  
  
Her eyes grew big. Fright filled her eyes as she sat up suddenly. (You get away from me! And stop calling me 'Mama'! I'm not your mother!!)  
  
(Mama!)  
  
(I told you, I'm not your mother, you may have came out of me, but will you ever be my son. You thing!) she snapped back. Tears flowed for both of them. (Get away)  
  
(But I want you to howd me) he cried.  
  
(No!) screamed his mother.  
  
(I dot an owie!) Momiji replied. All he wanted was someone to hold him. Or for him to hold them.  
  
(Leave me alone you brat!) she yelled, raising her hand as he tried to grab her arm to hug. (LEAVE ME ALONE!!!)  
  
Not only did the scream echo through the house, the slap that came afterwards knocked Momiji to the floor, then the sound of bags and things dropping to the floor finished it. The scene was Momiji laying on the ground, crying hysterically, holding his right cheek that burned. It turned the color light purple with a bit of red. His father was in shock. Not for her slapping him...but...  
  
(M-Momiji? What are doing in here?!) he shouted at his.  
  
(Papa! I-I dot an owie! I wanted y-y-you but *sniff* you weren't home!) Momiji said, trying to stop crying. He ran to his Papa only to be pushed right back to the ground. His eyes shined in fear. (P-Papa! I dot an owie! I dot an owieeeee!)  
  
(You know not to come in here! Momiji....) he growled. He didn't realize that he was shouting but he was angry as anyone could be. (You can't be in here! You know that! I can't believe that you would disobey me, and then come in here, you know that you're mother can't stand you! Now get back outside before I get more angry! I'll deal with your punishment later.)  
  
(Papa!) he pleaded.  
  
He replied (Don't make me drag you out there.)  
  
(But-)  
  
(Out now!!)  
  
(I-I-I-I....I hate you!) shouted Momiji, running back outside.  
  
(And stay out there you brat!) his father yelled back.  
  
He really didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. No. It was just up in the moment. He cried outside with noyone there to comfort him.  
  
~~~~~~ (To the present in Momiji's house)  
  
Momiji sat in his room on his bed. Looking at the wooden floor not sure what he was going to do. It was only six, he was tired from being tired, but couldn't go to sleep. Nightmares still plagued his dreams like it was a strange disease. The young boy swung his feet in boredom. Yeah....the past wasn't that good. None of the Zodiac members had a good past. But he had to look to the future. They all did for that matter. Because if they just concentrated on the past they would never get anywhere, or atleast that is what Tohru said, and Momiji put his trust into whatever his friend said or did. He sighed heavily. Tohru. He really wanted to hug her too whenever he was sad but he would change. Change into this supposedly horrible beast that he would turn into.  
  
"I just can't feel better. No matter what I do...." he sobbed out. Small tears fell down to his shorts, and falling upon his hands. "But I don't want to worry Tohru. Or the others. It's kind of them to worry but...but...I can't feel better. No matter what I do! What's wrong with me? Why can't I get the past out of my head?"  
  
A knock was heard on his door. Who could that be?  
  
"Who is it?" asked Momiji, wiping the tears away.  
  
Hatsuharu replied "It's me! And Hatori too!"  
  
"Hari? Haru? What's wrong?" asked Momiji as he opened the door. They just came in and stood, watching Momiji. His cheeks were rosy from crying and he looked pale too. "Is something wrong with Tohru?! Is she okay? Is she?"  
  
"This isn't about her. This is about you," the doctor put it bluntly. He looked dead serious. "You don't look good. Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to take a look at you?"  
  
Momiji replied "I'm fine!"  
  
"Not from what I can see you aren't," Haru replied. "There's something bothering you and we know it. Can't you tell us? We're family. You can say whatever you want to us!"  
  
The young one shook his head. He wasn't going to tell. This would all go away soon enough so there wasn't really that good of a reason to bring it up. In Momiji's eyes it wasn't. But to the others they just couldn't let that go. They wanted to know.  
  
"Nope! I'm fine! I'm a little sleepy but other than that I'm okay," Momiji Sohma said, nodding. He smiled gleefully hoping that they would leave soon. "Totally, absolutely, totally, fabulous about everything there is to be happy about! So you can stop worrying about me. Alright?"  
  
"I don't believe you," Hatori replied.  
  
Momiji slumped his head. "I sort of guessed that."  
  
"Just sit there and let's see if you have a temperature. Open your mouth."  
  
"Mmmm..." whined the blonde.  
  
Hatori ordered coldly, "Don't whine."  
  
"Geesh, Hatori, lighten up," said Haru with a 'hmph in his voice.  
  
The doctor took out a thermometer and stuck it under Momiji's tongue. They three sat there for about a minute or so until it beeped because it was finished.  
  
(I can't believe that I have to get my temperature taken all because I don't want to say anything. Not that I have a temperature anyway) Momiji thought to himself as Hatori took out the thermometer. He looked at bit sad in the face. "What's wrong?" Momiji asked.  
  
"You do have a temperature. But only a small one hundred one so we should treat it before you do it get sick," he replied. Hatori took out a small (about the size of a floppy disk) frozen bag. "Lay down." Momiji did as he was told. His brown eyes watched as the doctor lay the cold bag upon his heated forehead. Somehow, it made Momiji feel better already. "There."  
  
"Thanks," Momiji said.  
  
"Just get better Momiji. And I hope that whatever is bothering you, you can find the strength to beat it, and I know that you already know that everyone is here for you."  
  
"Thank you Hari. You too Haru. Ummm....I'm guessing to get a lot of sleep is what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"Yes," Hatori replied.  
  
Haru asked, bending down near Momiji's face, "You want me to stay here with you or something? Just in case you do get sick and need help of course."  
  
"No. That's alright. I can manage on my own, thank you anyway!"  
  
"Alright. But if you need anything just call me," said Hatsuharu. The ox ruffled the blonde's hair softly. Momiji nodded as Hatori said the same.  
  
As they left, Momiji realized that all his life, he had wanted a mother that would do the same for him. Mama. Now his mind was stuck on her again. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep tonight no matter what he did! He just hoped that he could go to sleep....without nightmares....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day....  
  
The night had went on and Momiji didn't have one nightmare about the past. He opened his weak eyes, seeing spots, he really hadn't gotten to sleep until one o' clock in the morning. Momiji had just laid there with the worrying so much that he was going to have a nightmare about Mama. Getting no sleep was making him sick. Momiji sat up, the now melted bag slipped off of his head onto his lap, and he shook his head slowly. Upon opening his eyes again he still saw spots. Yellow, green, purple. You name the color it was there.  
  
Momiji knew that he had to call Hatori. The phone was only out in the hallway. He could atleast walk that far. When the blond tried to stand up he fell to his knees, his face looking down to the wooden floor, the young one just stayed that way for a moment. That's when he felt somewhat of a thing that felt like a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.  
  
There was Mama. In a white night gown, smiling down on him, her long blonde hair flowing down her back. It was like an angel or something! But it was his Mama. The spots then disappeared but the weakness in his whole body still remained. In shock, Momiji slid back and sat on his butt, looking up at the figure. Upon noticing that it was see through he knew this had to be a hallucination. Mama wouldn't come here. She wouldn't dare. As much as Momiji wanted it to be his mom he couldn't fool himself any longer, he tried to move away but that one hand stayed on his shoulder for a couple minutes. What in the heck was she doing?  
  
Tears filled his eyes. Momiji had to leave or he would have a nervous breakdown. He shouted "Mama! Let me go! I gotta' call Hari! I said to let me go!"  
  
Her hand didn't come off, she just pointed with her other arm to Momiji's left. Then he saw why she had made him stay there.  
  
"Y-Y-You protected me? Why? I thought that you hated me."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Come on, say something! Say something!" Momiji urged on. Tears still went down his face, sobbing his words out. He wanted her to say it, not just shake her head in disagreement. "Mama! Stay!"  
  
Staying quiet, the see through one just let her hand come off, and she slipped away into the air. Momiji know did understand why she had made him stay down as he looked at what had slithered in front of him. It was trying to get out and was by the wall, vertically right where Momiji would have stepped next. A venomous snake had slipped in front of him. If he had kept going...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
YES! Another chapter, another day. Thank you soooooo much for reading! Every single one of your reviews mean so much to me. Ummm...ja ne for now and don't forget to review. 


	3. Ease the pain, Hatori helps

Thank you. I'm glad that everyone had liked it. Even if it's only four or five reviews atleast I've gotten that much. ^^;; I know that's it not as good as others but I will keep trying. Arigato and plz review! ^_~ Yes, I know, the snake thing was weird. FORGIVE ME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ (The present)  
  
"You're staying home from school today. And that's final," Hatori Sohma ordered with a stern look to his young cousin, holding up the thermometer that seemed to raise every second. It was one hundred and one point seven temp. which wasn't good. Momiji blinked with a sigh. "Don't worry about the others. You're staying home. You don't want to argue with me either Momiji."  
  
"I know that," said Momiji.  
  
Hatsuharu and Kisa had joined in a second after Momiji had said that. Haru looked his usual self but Kisa looked strenuously worried.  
  
"A-Are you okay?" asked the young tiger.  
  
"Yes, Kisa. I'll be fine. I think I just having got much sleep lately so that's what's gotten me this sick. Though, Hari, does it come with hallucination also?"  
  
"Ummm....well, sometimes. Why? What did you see?" the doctor replied.  
  
Momiji looked down to the floor in front of him as he was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, nothing important," he lied to his friends.  
  
"I'll just tell everyone that you got sick so you had to stay home. Okay Momiji? You want them to come visit you after school or what?" Haru suggested. It might do him some good, since he seemed to be so glad when Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, or Yuki was around. When the bunny started to have tears in his eyes he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's wrong? You really don't feel good do you?"  
  
Momiji nodded. He was ever so sad because of Mama. And seeing her, her shaking her head when he said that she hated him. It was so confusing. Mama never liked him. The bunnies grip tightened on Hatori's hand as he held it firmly next to his leg. He sighed. Momiji didn't know what to do from this point on. He just wanted to cry so badly.  
  
"Haru, Kisa, you should get along to school now. I'll stay here with him to make sure that he'll be okay. Nothing to worry about if I'm with him."  
  
"You sure?" Haru asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Just go to school," ordered Hatori. Kisa gave Momiji and Hatori a small hug before she left, holding onto Haru's shirt the whole way.  
  
Momiji asked, snuggling into his blankets when he laid down, "But what about Akito? Isn't he really sick too? I remember you saying something like you had to look after him twenty four hours until he got better."  
  
"You mis-heard. He'll be fine. Now to the important stuff."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why have you been so restless lately? I know that you haven't been feeling good and you've been barely walking to school on I don't know what strength. You haven't been yourself. Tohru called last night to know if you were alright, even Kyo wanted to know if you were okay," Hatori informed. Momiji's eyes grew wide. Tohru? Kyo? Yuki? Shigure? "If you just tell me what's wrong then maybe getting it off of you chest will help you feel better."  
  
Tears swelled up in his eyes, choking back major tears, but unable to stop them. Just like last time, Hatori had been there.  
  
~~~~~~~ (Back to when Momiji was three, right after Papa had ordered him outside. If you're wondering this is at the House of Sohma)  
  
Young Momiji began to cry roughly on the small resting spot where he could lay. He bundled up in a soft, fuzzy blanket as he cried to himself. There was noyone that understood him. Atleast, not at this moment. He didn't want to be a crybaby it's just that Papa was mad at him too now! It wasn't his fault. His purple bruise that Mama had planted on his face was still stinging every time that he tried to touch it. Even if his tongue rolled to his right cheek a sudden small pain went through. But to a three year old it hurt like your limb was ripped off.  
  
A shadow cast over him, it was someone, but he scrumpled up, squinting his eyes. Laying on his right side so the bruise wasn't visible. Please don't let it be Papa. Please don't let it be Papa! It wasn't. He heard a familiar fifteen year old voice.  
  
Hatori asked as he bent down (Momiji. You okay there?)  
  
It was a fifteen year old Hatori, his hair still the same, eyes cold but soft at the same time. He was still in his black school outfit after just getting out of school. It was hot out with the sun blasting on them and all but he had heard sobbing from over the fence and decided to see what was going on.  
  
(Momiji? What's the matter? You can tell me) Hatori said.  
  
The bunny shook his head. He didn't want to say what Mama did. She could get in trouble. Hatori would yell at her and even though she had hit him, Momiji still loved his mother, even if he knew she would never return the feeling.  
  
Hatori said, knowing the answer already,("Momiji....did you go back in the house? Did she yell at you again?)  
  
That much Momiji would admit to. He nodded.  
  
(Hmm...well...you want to come over to my house? Ayame, Shigure, and I were going to study for the test on Monday but we wouldn't mind having you there. Maybe-) Hatori stopped in awe as he had sat Momiji up, then noticing the huge bruise on his face (-Maybe I'll have to talk to your father. Where in the hell did you get this kiddo?!)  
  
Hatori had anger in his voice, Momiji couldn't hold back the tears, they started flowing down his face. He hugged Hatori. Finally. Someone that would hold him. And meant it.  
  
*I was so happy when you smiled~  
  
(Ha-Hawi! It's not fair! I'm sowwy dat I went into the howse! It was wong of me but I know dat now! Don't be angry at me! Pwease?!) pleaded the small child through sob. He wouldn't let go of Hatori so the teen was forced to sit down on the ground. (I'm sowwy!)  
  
~Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,  
  
Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep~  
  
Hatori rubbed Momiji's back. So this is what has been happening. His mother didn't do that to him...did she?  
  
(Momiji, your mom didn't slap you, did she?) asked Hatori, making the blonde look up at him. He wouldn't answer, just sobs came through persed lips. (Answer me dammit!) He swore shaking the child.  
  
(Mmmm! Stop it!) Momiji said. He hugged Hatori once more. (I just want to be held...)  
  
(I understand)  
  
(I'm sowwy! I'm rewy, rewy, rewy, sowwy!)  
  
~Awaiting with patience for the spring,  
  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again,  
  
Knowing theres more beyond the pain of today~  
  
(Okay, okay! It's alright!) Hatori replied, letting Momiji cry on his chest with mixed emotions.  
  
Poor kid. Momiji went through this to much. And he was only three. The Zodiac curse was getting at members that were younger and younger now- adays. It was just one of the things that a Zodiac members had to go through. And Momiji had to learn to be strong. But...but...at three he shouldn't be hit. He should be loved by a family. Though, that was to much for anyone cursed by the Zodiac to ever hope for.  
  
(S-she hitted me! I'm sowwy! I didn't mean too! And Papa h-h-he yelled at me, pushed me down on da gwond. I-I said I hated him b-but I didn't (sniffle) mean dat! I weawy didn't!) Momiji sobbed out. He cried what seemed to be endlessly.  
  
~Although the scars of yesterday remain,  
  
You can go on living as much as your heart believes,  
  
You can't be born again although you can change~  
  
(That...) hissed Hatori. This wouldn't be allowed. Rejecting Momiji was one thing but then hitting him...Hatori was ready to give her a piece of her mind.  
  
Right now, though, it was just important to get him out of her. Out of this hurtful situation. Without anyone knowing it he took Momiji too his house. Momiji was forever grateful and still was to this day for doing that. Papa had calmed down and had realized his anger was directed wrongly. He apologized to Momiji, much to Mama's dismay, but never yelled at Mama for slapping him. There was only one thing Momiji had to say:  
  
(Hatori...thank you)  
  
Let's stay together always*  
  
~~~~~~~~~ (The present)  
  
Momiji let it happen again. He just bounced off the bed and into Hatori's chest, crying, sobbing, hysterically. Mumbling his words. The doctor couldn't understand all of it but he heard the word 'Mama' in there. It had to be dreams, more or less nightmares, of the past. Of his mother. That was the only explanation Hatori could think of at the moment. Momiji hugged Hatori tight around the waist, his cheeks turning rosy. Remembering that day hurt him so much more than anyone could imagine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that my chapters are short but go E-Z on me. Plz? Read MalletWielderofDoom's fics. She's in my review section and her stories are really good. This is, after all, who I'm doing this for. And Aura Black Chan....you rule too! ^_~  
  
*And about Momiji's speaking abilities...umm...three years old and speaking like that is normal. If you don't know what he's saying just ask me in your review, which word/words and I will answer it/them. Okay.  
  
MalletWeilderofDoom=read her fics now or I will shove walnuts down your pants and make you dance to polka music with Jerry Springer Guests joining you. 


	4. Visitors

Thank you for the support! Onto the next chapter!   
  
IIIII  
  
After a couple of other tries of walking to the door, Momiji felt like he was completely helpless to this sickness. Thankfully Hatori was staying by his side for the whole thing. It was like his big brother or something. The big brother he never had that he always wish that he had. Somehow, Hatori was always there when he needed someone the best, like he had a little tracking device on him so whenever he was sad or sick he would show up with that serious look on his face. But you knew that there was an awkward smile hidden under that roughness. Most of the Zodiac ones would hide their secrets behind smiles. Momiji knew that he tried like heck to do so, but around Tohru or Hatori, it was a natural smile that just came to him.  
  
Something that would only happen around certain people. Right now, as Hatori read a book next to his bed, and as Momiji did some homework, (he didn't want to but Hatori got Ayame to go and get the homework) this little bunny was happy. Papa wouldn't do this with him. Hatori Sohma. A good cousin. The cool big brother. Great friend. And the best substitute parent that Momiji could think of. He even helped Momiji with his Math homework, if he didn't know a problem, Momiji couldn't help but look up to the man. And respect him so much so that he would want to see Hatori when he could ever do so. It was so cool! Being sick had never been so fun. Hatori had let him have a break and let him lay back down. Made his aching head feel a whole lot better than sitting up. Momiji watched as Hatori took his Math homework in his hands.  
  
The elder man put his glasses. He was checking his answers to see if they were correct. Hatori did this for many of the other younger Sohma's, like Kisa, Hiro, or even Hatsuharu if they needed help. Ayame was....lets just say a bit to dramatic to do anything, Kagura just got out of school, and noyone dared to go around Akito for help.  
  
"You did this problem wrong, Momiji," Hatori advised, showing him the problem. "After your break and some lunch, I'll help you solve it."  
  
"How long is my break?"  
  
"Ten minutes. And I'll make lunch. What do you want?"  
  
"I want miso soup!" announced the little bunny quite loudly. Hatori smirked. The little boy certainly had a lot of energy for being sick. "And make it really spicy. I like the spicy kind. Everyone in my family does!"  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Hatori.  
  
"Yep! Even..." Momiji was about to say 'Mama' but he suddenly found himself stopping from saying it. It was pretty bad when he couldn't even say the word 'Mama'. He had found it so easy before but now that the nightmares plagued his sleeping he couldn't. "I...ummm..."  
  
Hatori stood up from the chair and said "You don't have to say it. I know who you're talking about."  
  
IIIII  
  
"Hatori?" asked Momiji as he finished the last of his miso.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to if you don't want to whatever happened to your family? Like your mom and dad. I'm just curious," Momiji asked in a small voice. Hatori set down his book and took off his glasses, shaking his head a bit to get the hair out of his eyes.  
  
This meant he was really serious. He sighed. "Well, it's almost like the story with you. I was born and at first my mother tried to be acceptive. It was my father whom was being the jerk. He refused to call me his 'son', out in public I would be his best friends 'son'. The man would never admit his relation to me. Might have been because he was a drunk. And my mother, she had been the Sohma, chose him over her own child. I remember a couple times her being back handed by him, when he was drunk he was a monster, after he hit me once my mother told me that this was for the better. And left me here. Never came back. I was six years old. I didn't understand that she was never coming back."  
  
Momiji looked at his friend with sad eyes. Hatori... it was obvious that he's been holding things in but he had supposed it was because of Kana. But his father hit him and then his mother chose the drunk over her own child. Momiji felt so sorry for him but it was obvious that Hatori didn't want to have sympathy. He kept his eyes dry, didn't make one sentimental face, just that poker face that always seemed to be there. Even if it was hurting Hatori on the inside, on the outside, he refused to show for it. Nothing.  
  
Hatori kept on going. "When I met Shigure and Ayame they helped me through it. Back then, I was vulnerable, and felt like I had no one around here to trust once I realized my mother was never coming back. But Shigure told me one thing that changed my mind, and I want you to know: If it's possible for one to be hurt by another, then it's possible for one to be healed by another. And Ayame said that they would be my friends. We've been ever since. They maybe a little crazy sometimes but then they've been there for me when others wouldn't."  
  
"And when Kana came over it was like heaven. The one heaven that I've had in my life. Love from a woman that I knew that would never leave me," Hatori was close to breaking down but he took a big breath in. "Until Akito said no and hurt my eye. But it's not his fault. Everytime I tried to tell her that she broke down. She wouldn't even talk to me without crying. But...I wanted her to stay. Sometimes I wonder if it's actually my fault. I was the one who got hurt because I loved her. If I had just waited then maybe it wouldn't have happened. I miss her but she's gotten married and is happy now. That's all I ever wanted for Kana."  
  
"Hatori," Momiji questioned again, much anger in his voice, "Why have you never blamed Akito? I mean, it's obvious that it's his fault, not yours, and you say that it's not his fault everytime! How can you believe that?!"  
  
"Well, Akito said that if he ever found out that I said that it was his fault, he said that he would make Kana's life a miserable one. And that's what I was afraid of."  
  
True. Akito could be as knieving just as anyone else here. He was rather mean and Momiji knew that he hurt Yuki when he was little.  
  
"And I know how cruel he can be," Hatori added. A couple tears went silently down his check as he added. "I had to watch Yuki be beaten one time and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't do a damn thing!"  
  
"I know he may be the Head of Sohma Family but it's not fair!" Momiji pouted, the started coughing. Hatori rubbed his friends back. His tears were dried, all he wanted was to get it out. After he was done coughing, Momiji added "He can't keep on doing this."  
  
"There's nothing we can do. I wanted to. Believe me. I did. But there's nothing I was able to do," Hatori replied coldly. "Now go back to your homework. You still have English left, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"No and's, if's, or but's."  
  
When Hatori told you to do something, than you should do something. Especially if he had 'that' look on his face that said that this conversation is done and over with. No more. h started working on my homework when he heard him say one more thing.  
  
"Thanks for listening."  
  
Momiji just smiled in return.  
  
IIIII  
  
While Momiji took a nap, it was around four thirty, and Hatori was thinking about if he could handle visitors. Meaning anyone from Shigure's that wanted to come. Momiji would probably be very happy to hear or see them. Hatori dialed the number and Kyo answered the phone, surprisingly enough because Kyo never answered the phone, Hatori expected him to be up on the roof of a house somewhere. And he didn't sound to happy either.  
  
"What?" he questioned after hearing Hatori's 'Hello'. Of course he recognized his voice right off of the bat.  
  
"As you know, Momiji's sick," Hatori began as he sat down in his chair at the other line "And he needs cheering up. I was wondering if any of you would want to come over. He's not doing very good. I think that if he saw some of you that he would be happier. Get his spirits up."  
  
"Since when have you became Mr. Nice Guy," Kyo asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to help. I am a doctor. My job is to do whatever I can for the patient so that's exactly what I am doing now."  
  
"Whatever. So? Is that all?"  
  
"Are you going to come is all I want to know."  
  
"I dunno," Kyo replied.  
  
"Well, ask them," Hatori ordered coldly. He was not in the mood to play games. His cousin was sick in the room across the hall so he wasn't in a joyful mood. "Do as I say."  
  
"Geesh. Don't bite my head off!" The orange head snapped back.  
  
A couple moments of silence, and some talking in the backround, Kyo came back to the phone with a sigh. Hatori had heard Tohru say 'We have to go!' and the others agreeing with her. He hadn't doubted for a minute that Tohru would come.  
  
"We'll be there in an hour," Kyo sighed out, sounding a little agitated.  
  
"Alright. See you then. Bye."  
  
Hatori hung up the phone. He was glad that Momiji wouldn't have to be all alone while being sick.  
  
IIIII  
  
"Momiji?" asked Hatori, coming into the room where Momiji lay sleeping. He was quite cute, sleeping there, breath evened out. Sort of like an angel.  
  
There really was no way that Hatori could see that his mom couldn't want him around. He meant, just look at him. The boy was as cute as they could possibly get. His mother was really missing out on her boys life, even if he was one of the Zodiac he still was just a normal kid, he thought like a normal child and played like a normal child. He felt so sorry for him. Such a young age to be hurt but there's no helping it now. Hatori could just only try to make the future better for him.  
  
He shook Momiji softly, going "Momiji? Momiji? You're going to have guests in an hour."  
  
His big brown eyes half opened, looking up at Hatori. He asked still half asleep "W-Who?"  
  
"Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo are coming over."  
  
"Really?" Momiji asked excitedly. The brown eyes shot open, bright as a light bulb. "That's great! I'm so happy! But..." He looked around "What do I do? I'm still sick. If they want to play I-"  
  
"They're just coming to make you feel better. That is all. You will not get out of bed, you will only sit up. If you need something ask one of us. If you start to get dizzy you lay down. If you need to go to sleep do not hesitate to tell them that you need to. You need your rest. Most importantly, do not start an argument with Kyo. He's in a bad mood. These are your doctors orders," Hatori, well, for lack of a better word ordered Momiji.  
  
Momiji smiled. "Okay. But..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're going to be in the room with me while they're here, aren't you Hari?"  
  
Hatori blinked. "I hadn't planned on it."  
  
"Oh..." Momiji replied with a certain sadness in his voice.  
  
"But I will if you want me too."  
  
"I do! I do!" Momiji cheered, sitting up. "I'm so happy. Thanks again, Hari. You're the best!"  
  
Hatori couldn't help but smile.  
  
IIIII  
  
Yes, I know the chapters are short, but bare with me please! ;; I'll let Ritsu do my sorry's for me. Ritsu? Will you be a dear and tell the good reviewers that I'm sorry?  
  
Ritsu: WE ARE SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!!! THE LATE UPDATE, THE SHORT CHAPTER, MAY WE BURN IN HADES FOR THIS ATROCIOUS ACT!!!! A THOUSAND NEEDLES SHOULD BE THROWN AT US FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! AAAAHHHH!!! ::passes out::  
  
O.o You heard the man. I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter. But, like always, please review! 


	5. Dad

Thanks for the reviews so far. :3 Not that many, but some people want me to continue. - Enough for me to write another chapter. Besides, this is for my neesama, so I have to finish it. Please review!!!

IIIII

During the wait for the gang to come over, Momiji was teaching Hatori how to play cat's cradle. It's a world wide thing so Momiji thought it would have been obvious to someone as old as Hatori (Mind you Hatori had to say that he wasn't _that_ old yet) would know what cat's cradle was. Obviously enough he didn't. So the fifteen year old boy was teaching him, but wasn't getting to far in the progress. Hatori had butter fingers or something so the string kept falling off of his fingers.

Momiji showed him once again to spread his hands further. Once he had gotten that done, Momiji took it back into his hands to make the Tokyo Tower. A demented Tokyo Tower but it resembled the TT to him.

Smirking, Hatori looked at the clock. Four thirty already. Akito was expecting him over at his home in thirty minutes. Unfortunately enough there was a secret motive behind the others coming here. Hatori didn't want Momiji to be alone if he needed something. Especially if his fever went sky high again. Since the others could be late, he didn't want to leave Momiji alone for one second. Not that he wouldn't have had the others come over otherwise. It was sort of like a babysitter. Though, without him noticing it, Hatori was becoming more so attached to him. When he knew he couldn't be next to the blonde boy when he wanted him to broke his heart.

"Momiji?" Hatori broke the silence.

Momiji blinked. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm not going to be able to be here. I have something else I have to do," the doctor put bluntly. He could see the shatter in the brown eyes as he looked down at his blankets.

Forcing on a smile Momiji knew that if Hatori had things to do that he had things to do. He couldn't help it. _I can't be selfish about Hatori. I may be sick, but maybe he has something has to do. He's done this for me so I can't make him stay,_ Momiji thought to himself.

"It's alright!" Momiji forced a fake happiness in his voice.

"Are you sure?" He was a bit shocked by his happiness. Really, Hatori hadn't ever thought that no one could ever be this happy until he met Momiji.

"Yep. It's alright, really."

"Okay then. I'll make the others stay until I get back. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Thanks Hari'."

"Of course."

IIIII

"Momiji!" Tohru said, bursting in with a big smile on her face. Momiji practically jumped out of his bed but Hatori gave him a glare of 'If you dare get of that bed I will get out a shotgun' so he decided to stay down.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki followed right behind her. Sad to say it was a small room so they were all packed in tightly. Hatori stood up from his chair, then invited Tohru to sit (since she was the lady of the room) but she let Shigure sit in there.

"Hello everyone!" Momiji squealed.

"Hi," quietly said Yuki.

"Hi kiddo," Kyo said, ruffling his hair. "So, feeling any better? I guess that Hatori has been watching over you. Kind of weird, thought a fifteen year old could take care of himself."

"Hari' is the greatest doctor that I know!"

Kyo gave a 'pff' and snapped "He's the only doctor that you know, brat."

Seeing the string on the bed next to Momiji, Yuki questioned while pointing to it "Have you been playing cat's cradle, Momiji?"

"Yep."

"I love that game!" Tohru squealed.

Hatori was stepping out of the door when Shigure asked "Hari'? Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go do something," he replied as calmly as he could.

"I-If you want, I could help you with it," offered the only girl in the room. Hatori shook his head. "Oh. Alright. Momiji? You want me to make you a treat in your kitchen?"

"That would be wonderful!" -

"You look fine enough to get your own treat!" Kyo picked on Momiji some more.

"Hari' said not to get out of bed." He stuck up for himself. Though, with Kyo, he usually could find a way to twist things around. This time Kyo just crossed his arms. "Nyah Kyo. Your just jealous."

"Jealous?! Of what?"

"Cause I get a special treatment and you don't."

Tohru giggled. "Oh, you two."

"Stupid cat," hissed Yuki.

"Ya' damn rat," cursed Kyo.

_He'll be fine now. Well, despite Kyo picking on him._ Hatori assured himself in thought. "Shigure? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Going out into the hall where the teens couldn't hear them, Hatori said to his best friend "Could you stay here until I come back? It won't take that long. I've just got to do the weekly check up on Akito."

"Oh. Soo ka(1)...." Shigure said. "Of course I'll do that."

"Make sure he stays in bed. If he starts to get red in the cheeks, take his temperature right away. When he asks for something you get it for him since I said that you guys would wait on him. Don't let him out of bed. Even if he begs. Well, unless he has to go to the bathroom, then you let him out. If he looks like he's going to get dizzy at any time get the ice pack in the fridge that's i-"

Shigure interrupted "You really think of Momiji as a son. Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hatori snapped back.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking. You know I don't like to play games with you Shigure. I have to be at Akito's in thirty minutes."

"Fine. Fine. But, it's obvious to with eyes, Hatori. If Momiji needs something, your there. If he needs to cry, your there. If he wants comfort, who does he go to?" Shigure poked Hatori on the tip of his nose childishly "You! It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be proud."

"You're delushional. He has a father. I'm his cousin. That is all."

As Hatori left the building, Shigure sighed. That doctor could be so darn stubborn sometimes that it confused the novelist.

_I was about to say that Momiji feels like your a father to him too, Hatori_ Shigure thought. _Maybe one day he'll have the guts to tell you. He's told me. Just that, well, he thinks that you don't love him as a son. Oh how you love to torment your relatives. Especially me._

IIIII

"Where did Hatori have to go?" asked Yuki, who was sitting on a chair next to Tohru, as Shigure came in the room.

Shigure said "Oh. Just an errand. Nothing that much."

_I really shouldn't mention Akito's name. It'll freak everyone out. And mostly Yuki_, The novelist thought.

He looked down at Momiji who was playing go fish with everyone. He was on the bed, up against the wall, with a big smile on his face. The other three had the chairs so they didn't have to play on the floor. Shigure brought the chair from the hall into the room then sat next to Kyo.

"Shigure?" asked Momiji while Kyo and Yuki fought over some dumb rule. "Is Hatori okay? Can you tell me the truth? I thought I heard Aki-"

"Oh! I'm hungry!" said Tohru randomly. She had heard the conversation since she had went out into the hall, just to get to the kitchen to make Momiji's snack. She didn't want Akito's name to be mentioned. "How about I get some snacks for everyone?"

"Okay," Yuki nodded.

"I am hungry," agreed Kyo.

_Phew. Good save, Tohru. Such a smart, pretty, cute, nice, bubbly girl!_ Shigure thought to himself, being perverted once again.

IIIII

"Akito?" questioned Hatori as he came into the room where Akito spent most of his time.

The quiet, dark haired man was standing at his window. He turned around with a grim look at Hatori; it was mainly the eyes. The eyes that told him that he was not happy with whatever desicions Hatori was making. Then the doctor knew he was in trouble. He had only seen that look of hate once in Akito's eyes and that was when he had asked to marry Kana.

_I don't believe that I did anything wrong. Probably just a misunderstanding_ he thought to himself.

"Hatori," Akito quietly said. His voice was almost a whisper as Hatori sat in front of him. "Why do you test my patience so?"

"I don't think I've done anything to upset you. All I have been doing is taking care of Momiji."

"That's the problem!" shouted Akito. He stomped his foot. "You spend way to much time on that little brat! What about _me_? You usually spent that time with _me_! I can't believe that you would actually go and...and...and take care of that little rabbit then be with your God! What is wrong with you?!"

"Akito, I'm the doctor. It's my job to-"

"Tell me this, if I were to say 'get rid of' Momiji would you hate me? Never come near me again? Would that be going to far just for you to spend time with me once again?"

"Don't you dare touch Momiji. He's done nothing to you," angrily said Hatori.

"You like him more then me?"

"He's like a son to me! I won't let you go near him, Akito! I don't care who you are."

The sound echoed through the empty house as Akito slapped Hatori across the face. The doctor didn't flinch, just brought his face looking upwards at Akito once again, only with a red mark on his right face cheek.

"I think of you as a father too, okay?" Akito sobbed out, a couple tears coming down his face. "Okay, Hatori? There. I said it. I think of you as a father too!"

"Akito..." Hatori wasn't sure what to say.

"I...I.." Akito cried some more, wiping tears away.

_I've never seen him like this!_ Hatori thought. _Other then him being violent, like just a minute ago when he slapped me, I've never seen any other emotions. Akito has never cried. Well, atleast not in front of me._

A shocked look appeared on Hatori's face as Akito fell to his knees. Hatori asked "You do?"

"I really do," Akito nodded, the nineteen year old wiped some more sour tears away that fell down his face. "I've never really had much of a father. A-And you are always around me so I've grown attached. I hate to admit it. I can't believe that I'm even crying."

"It's alright Akito," Hatori said with understanment. He took the crying boy into his arms, rubbing his back. "It's okay. Really. Everyone cries."

Akito was still a young man, and was very lonely. Sad. Depressed. Angry at the world that made him be what he was. Hatori knew that sometime in his life that Akito would have to let all of his emotions just come out. He wasn't able to go out much. Actually, it was rather rare for him to come out.

The doctor let Akito cry into his chest until he was done. Akito sat there, looking at Hatori, a few stray tears still silently finding their way down his cheeks.

"How can you still be so nice to me?" asked Akito.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I just hit you. And everything with Kana."

"I've gotten over that," Hatori said. "You can hit me but it doesn't hurt me."

"T-The only reason I made Kana leave was because I was jealous. You spent all of your time with her," Akito said. Anger came up in his voice in heavy amounts. "I wanted her to die. You always spent your time with me, Hatori! I want you to spend time with me! Not anyone else!"

"You can't be selfish."

"Are you calling me selfish?!"

"Yes. In a way."

Akito forced himself to not hit the doctor once again.

"What I'm trying to say is that Momiji could have done the same thing you are doing now. Beg and cry for me not to go. To spend time with him. But I came here despite that."

Akito looked at the floor. "Please? Stay here with me just for a little while?"

"I still have to do your check up, you know that."

"Okay."

Hatori brought out his bag.

"H-Hatori? Can I tell you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"You're the only one that understands me. And, well, thank you so much."

"Anytime."

IIIII

Omg. What the heck did I just write?! O.o ::looks it over:: o.O Akito was soooo out of character. Rrr! ( This story sucks. But, anyway, I put so much fluff in here that it could stuff a million pillows.

(cue laughter ;o; Please?)

-.- I know. I'm pathetic. But, anyway, please do review. I always imagined that Akito saw Hatori as a father. I mean, they're around eachother all of the darn time! It's only natural that Akito would become attached. Them as a couple though? XD Icky Icky Icky. No No No! I luvv yaoi but not between them. XD XD XD REVIEW OR I WILL SEND AKITO AFTER YOU WILL A SPOON!

Akito: ::holds up a spoon:: ?.? What the--it's plastic.

OKAY, A PLASTIC SPOON!


End file.
